


If We Crash This Time, They've Got Machines To Keep Us Alive

by SeraDomiCher



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Momelgard, Post-Game, Spoilers for Crimson Flowers/Black Eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraDomiCher/pseuds/SeraDomiCher
Summary: Linhardt's having a rough time after a vital test gone wrong. Edelgard comes to help him get back on his feet.(Submitted for the TWDITD/Felannie Fever Weekend Drabble for 1/3-1/5)
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	If We Crash This Time, They've Got Machines To Keep Us Alive

“Dammit,” Linhardt muttered to himself as he bent himself over his texts. “That should have worked, that should have fucking worked.” He shuffled the papers around, looking for something that could give him the answers he needed. “What happened?” 

_The scene flashed through his mind again- Edelgard spasming in the chair, electrodes and diodes and wires connected her to a machine Linhardt controlled but couldn’t. He could feel the Crest dissipating, he could feel their monster dying in his grasp!_

_Looking back, he wasn’t sure if he felt the Crest or Edelgard._

A faint tapping at the other end of the room distracted him. He glanced around, and- 

“Your Majesty?” he caught himself saying. Even in the faint light of the night candles, her _sickly_ thin frame and simple cane were clearly outlined in the doorway. _She’s so frail_ \- 

“Linhardt,” Edelgard started. Her voice didn’t betray a hint of weakness. “Please, drop the titles. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

Linhardt had to take a second to pick his figurative jaw off of the floor. “...I should be the one asking you that. Why did you get out of bed?” 

Edelgard closed the distance between the two of them with near-ethereal ease, barely using the cane to support her feeble body. “I wanted to see how you were doing,” she said softly. “You’re working yourself to exhaustion, and it’s got the rest of us worried.” 

“Me?” Linhardt couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m sorry, but I’m the last person here anyone should be worrying about.” 

“And I’m the last person who should be having this problem, but here we are.” Edelgard put her _warm_ hand _a testament to his failure_ up to Linhardt’s cheek. “Truly, Linhardt, you don’t need to work yourself like this. There is no doubt in my mind that you’ll fix me, you just need to give it time.” 

“I-I just…” Linhardt started, working to get the words past the lump in his throat. “I can’t have a repeat of today. Good Goddess, Edelgard, it took us 3 minutes to get your heart beating again. What if we don’t next time?” 

“That won’t happen, Lin. I know it won’t.” 

“How?” 

Edelgard leaned in and gave Linhardt a warm kiss on the lips, only pulling away when she was sure Linhardt had stopped freaking out about it. “Because I know you,” she said as she turned away. “Goodnight, Linhardt.” 

Linhardt couldn’t help but stare at Edelgard as she walked out of the room. 


End file.
